


A Naughty Christmas Oneshot

by anotheroneonline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Snape Lives, Yeah kinda obvious, mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheroneonline/pseuds/anotheroneonline
Summary: Just a short, smutty, fluffy oneshot with Hermione, Severus and their children on Christmas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 37





	A Naughty Christmas Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim earlier today and I was kind of surprised at how easy this came together. Enjoy!

On Christmas Eve, Hermione Granger was sat in front of her living room fireplace, in which a fire was bustling away. The fireplace itself was decorated with multiple Christmas stockings and the holiday cards of previous years. The sofa on which Hermione was sat was clustered with pillows and heavy throw blankets. All in all, the room radiated cozy and comfortable energy. There was a gap in the decorations on the mantel, there normally sat a framed photography. Said picture was currently in the hands of a smiling Hermione. The photo showed her, her husband and their three kids. It had been taken four years ago and they were all smiling into the camera. There were footsteps on the stairs followed by the creaking of the living room door. Hermione sat the photo aside and looked up, only to be met by the smiling face of Severus Snape, potions master, Headmaster of Hogwarts and her husband of seven years.   
“Hey what are you looking at, Love?”  
“The photo that we took on Christmas four years ago.”  
“I always loved that photo.”  
“Yeah me too. Though it makes me sad to see how quickly our kids are growing up.”  
“Don’t be sad, we still got plenty of time with them, the twins are only six and Lizzie even only four.”  
“I know. Speaking of the kids, are they in bed?”  
“Yes, it was quite the struggle, but they are all sleeping now.”  
“Okay down here, everything is ready, so if the kids are asleep and the living room is successfully prepped for tomorrow morning, then might I suggest we go to bed?”  
“Alright beautiful wife of mine, let’s go to bed.”  
As she got up, he kissed her on the mouth, and they made their way upstairs. When they reached their bedroom and had closed the door, Hermione attacked Severus’ lips and dragged him to bed. He kissed her back and made to remove the deep red cardigan that she had been wearing the entire time. Meanwhile she fumbled with the buttons of his black shirt. When she finally got it open, she peppered his chest with soft kisses, which earned her the first moan of the evening. Severus in return, removed her long sleeve and kissed himself down her exposed neck to her still bra clad breasts. He kissed the bit of skin between them before he reached behind her back and opened her bra. It was then that she laid herself back on the bed. Severus got rid of his shirt before he joined her on the bed, placing himself between her legs.   
“God your so sexy right now Hermione. I want you so much.”  
To underline his statement, he pushed his body up against Hermione’s, making her feel his hard cock, which was pushing up against his trousers.   
“My, my Severus, are you trying to get on the naughty list in the last minute?”  
“Please, as if I’m not on there already after all the naughty things we did ever since we got together.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Now shut up and let me shag the living daylights out of you.”  
And with that he proceeded to kiss his way down to her now exposed breasts, which he softly caressed with his hands, making Hermione moan his name in response. Her final dam broke, making her buck her hips up against Severus, when he kissed and sucked her nipples. By the time he was finished with her breasts and moving down her body, she was a panting mess. Severus removed her trousers and her already wet panties. He moved his hands up her inner thighs, until he reached her pussy. He caressed her outer lips, planting soft kisses on them, which made Hermione wriggle around in the bedsheets and moaning his name again. This seemed to spur on Severus, who moved on to caressing her inner lips, before he carefully spread her open further, before he slowly sunk two of his fingers into her wet, pulsing cunt. He took them out and licked them, keeping eye contact with Hermione the entire time. He then leaned in and kissed her.  
“You taste absolutely divine, Darling.”  
“Stop playing around and fuck me already Severus.”  
“Oh no, I’m not in a rush, I’m enjoying this way to much in order to end this early.”

With that he made his way back in between her legs and started licking and kissing her pussy lips, before he dove his tongue inside her again, making her shriek out his name. He moved his other hand’s fingers to her exposed clitoris, gently stroking it, and drawing circles across and around it. This made Hermione come undone and he felt her walls constrict around him before she coated him in her juices.   
“Fuck Sev, this was great.”  
“It sure was Love.” He said, as he collapsed next to her on the bed.”  
“Let me repay you then.”  
And with that she place herself astride him, just above his ragging hard on, making it push up against her arse, which made Severus moan aloud. She kissed herself down his neck and to his exposed chest, where she lingered above his nipples, licking them, which made Severus groan and moan out her name in return. She then stroked down to his navel, which she circled with her tongue. She moved herself between his opened legs, playfully brushing the bulge in his trousers on the way, which made Severus moan again. Hermione then opened his belt and in one swift movement rid him of both his trousers and underwear. She stroked his thighs, slowly moving up to his engorged member. When she reached his balls, she grabbed them in her hands and squeezed them, making him groan. When she took one of them in her mouth and sucked on it, he bucked his hips up against her and moaned out her name. After continuing for a while, she moved up to his shaft, sliding one hand up and down, which made Severus moan her name again.   
“Hermione, stop this and fuck me already.”  
“Oh no, to quote you, my beloved husband, I’m enjoying this way too much.”  
And with that she held eye contact with him, as she moved her lips over the tip of his hard cock, circling it’s head with her tongue and playing with the sensitive skin. This caused him to go wild and pump his hips up at her. Hermione, enjoying to see him this undone, made to take more of him in her mouth and sucking him slowly. After a short while she took up the speed, making him moan her name and almost begging her to fuck him. She only stopped when she felt him visibly stiff underneath her. Hermione then spread her legs and slowly sank herself down on her husband. At that Severus almost screamed her name and began to move up into her with his hips, Hermione moved her own hips down to meet him and Severus leaned up to kiss her and pepper her neck and breasts with kisses, leaving several hickeys there. They continued in this position for a while, picking up the peace slowly, before their breathing became more laboured until eventually, Severus flipped them over, making Hermione lay underneath him, causing a new angle of penetration for him, which made Hermione moan again. Severus felt that he was close and started to massage Hermione’s clitoris in an effort to make her come again too. This move was successful, and he felt Hermione constrict around him, before she clamed down on him, moaning his name aloud as she came. He soon followed her over the cliff, pumping his come into her. They shared a couple of passionate kisses, before they separated and fell down on the bed. Severus moved to get his wand and cast the contraceptive spell, but Hermione stopped him.  
“Severus, darling, I’ve been thinking, and I would like another baby. I know it’s been a while since our last child and we already have three, but I really want another and plus, we still have another spare bedroom. Of course we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I just wanted to put it out there.”  
“Hermione, love, I’ve been thinking the same thing for a while now, and I think, that I too want another baby with you.”  
“I love you Severus.”  
“And I love you Hermione.”  
With that he took her in his arms and pulled the blanket over them before he let himself fall asleep holding his wife in his arms.  
The next morning they were awoken by the sounds of knocking on their bedroom door and the sounds of children laughing. They got just got magically dressed in time before their children burst through their bedroom door.   
“Mum, Dad, come quick, Santa’s been there!” The elder of their twin sons, Richard, shouted. He was followed by his brother Alexander, and their younger Sister Elizabeth, who everyone just called Lizzie. Hermione took a few moments to look at her children. The twins both got Severus’ dark hair and dark eyes, but her facial features, while Lizzie got her eye and hair colour, but resembled Severus more in terms of facial structures. She smiled at them.  
“Alright then let’s move this party downstairs, shall we?” she said as she moved out of bed and gathered Lizzie up in her arms. As she sat placed on the living room sofa, with Severus cuddling her from behind, Hermione felt very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I hope you liked it and I would appreciate a comment, but of course you don't have too. And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate.


End file.
